sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Carefulspoon
Thats a yes for complaints and a yes for deadpool I have completed it in fact lol awesome game with Alot of laughs. Can Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 05:47, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Deadpool game The first time with cable lol man never laughed so hard before Can Never Have enough Guns........Unless theres a Holding Limit (talk) 19:22, July 8, 2013 (UTC) hey spoon hey hey hey I MADE YOU DO WORK HUEHUEHUEHUEHUHEUHEUEH now your precious history....AND lag belongs to me HAUHAHAHAHAUYHRdsijugkdjhgfdh LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 04:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Please stop editing my characters. Hey Spoon I found a movie that'd be suitable for you to watch :3 No thanks >:D SPOONIE GET TO EDITTING OUR RP PAGE NOW PL0X IT'D BE REAL NICE IF YOU COULD and also, how have you been? c: Lily x Mr.puffin and Iceland (talk) 01:15, July 26, 2013 (UTC) *Epic rage* D':< I'mma leaving my signature here again who cares SPOOINEEDITOURROLEPLAYPAGEALREADYI'VEBEENWAITINGLIKETHIRTYDAYSLILYISNOTHAPPYORAMUSEDORIMPRESSED Lily x Mr.puffin and Iceland (talk) 02:29, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi it's Onup Hi its me and i would like your opinion of Judas again I've added alt of stuff LOL ^_^ ~'''An Onup Signature~'''(Talk) Sup buddy! its been awhile, look i gotta tell ya something real quick...ive been gone for awhile but back permantly now, in a story handwriting Danny is murded by Sonitus, causing Sawyer,Knuckles,Blaze,and Red to go into deep levels of depression..they all quit the task force and relocate to different states on earth....Sawyer becomes antisocial,knuckles lives on the street 7 years,fiona has nightmares everyday ...blaze becomes deeply depressed...and red...well this why i messaged u....he becomes an avid drinker and is rarely home and never there for his children ...which is why faith files a divorce and gets full custody of the kids...okay heres is the insane during epilogue i was going state that Red and Sawyer get married 2 years later and maybe have child....,uggh such a long explanation !!!!Would you like Faith to still be main love interest,and the two of them have joint custody ? they could still be intimate and romantically involved as if they were still married, and Sawyer wouldn't mind cuzz she a cool kitty...i dont want faith to be removed from red life at alll i just think this would add more depth to his life....plz message me back ~RED~ okay but would faith hold a grudge against sawyer as well? And the concept of faith avoiding red would be better for both of their timelines...which could also lead sawyer back into depression blamely herself for the divorce. And losing one of her closest friends because they probably had a sister type relationship ....so maybe when im done with story we can rp it or something .... ~RED~ hey spoon hope your not mad, can yhu do me a favor...i wanna start over completly...make a fursona...can yhu make a page labled Shawn Johnson... it would be my fursona ...age 17, has trouble displaying emotions, hates noise and calamity ...shy with girls...picky in a sense. very sarcastic...Quotes:"thats nice" " guess how many fucks i give?NONE!!!" i 'll give yhu info on me later im very shrewd...and a downer sometimes .....but a bit of a jokester....im asking yhu this favor cuzz im on a ps3....and i would be fox as a mobian ~RED~ idk bro....just go on watever u feel best ~RED~ spoon forget about the REDXFAITH divorce there too cool of a couple i was reading that old rp on siren's page and i had a change of heart, we also gotta discuss a new story arrangement something big and new for red and faith ~RED~ hell yea i wanna read it,and ill be looking foward 2 the picture ~RED~ Second idea i likes. We should write a story on how they first meet cause that was pure GOLD!!!!! ~RED~ haven't they? well how should we start? ~RED~ Also we could do a story of Kathy entering highschool and teenage drama =3 ~RED~ Alright yhu start it off, and I'm not that great at battle scenes...but i cant wait to work with yhu either .... ~RED~ I edited a little from my ps3 spoon im going to the libray tuesday so i'll edit alot more then.. the chapter 2 section heading got obliterated in the process..ps3's suck for internet use..... ~RED~ yhu can edit now if yhu want lool i left off were natasha gives him the ticket and they were about take shot lol.... ~RED~ no time to explain spoon. IDEA= CHLOE+FAITH PARTNERSHIP!= EPIC STORY. they'll both be 23 i suppose and was thinking it coulda major drug bust.... also edited chloe page with new info and she has mature pictures and she's super hot. so yea chloe is a sociologist but still a agent for M.T.F .... also got a mature Red picture at age 24...he no recolor no more and got a RedXFaith pic all done by baine yesterday .... message back when yhu get this.... ~RED~ lol that would have been better prolly eh spoon? but anyway yea im suprised we neva hooked those to up... but age 16 and after TC3 she became less obsessive red...still having a crush on him though??? Faith and Chloe.... dayum it should be a badass pairing...both geniuses both sexy, perfect! ~RED~ It's fine spoony, i sorted the shit out. Can you come onto chat so i can talk it over with you one on one? http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/6/69/For_Lily_2.gif "If our love is Tragedey, why are you my Remedy, If our love's Insanity, why are you my Clarity" User:Lily_x_Mr.puffin_and_Iceland http://images.wikia.com/sonicfanchara/images/e/e2/For_Lily_1.gif 05:41, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Sup bud how do you wanna start the Faith and Chloe story? ~RED~ Hey spoon we haven't spoken in a while.. How yha been bud? Anywhom I was wondering if RedXFaith could have another child? A girl, who's very negative and withholding considers herself an outcast and is overwhelmed by her own personal insecurities... that she hates everyone... I was thinking she could be named Brandi.... and 15 ~RED~ hah this is what you think it is it is a bun roll but what do you want to do with the bun roll you want to eat yes no in order to eat you must feed it to a duck because it is actually an egg which will cause multiple murders do you understand everything im saying yes? no you actually don't... so what you should do is go hunt some fangirls and bring them back to me all the fangirls belong to me okay you are the one and only orange cat yes? so maybe let me just make this clear that all off the above is a lie yes including your identity and even me myself *GASP*! so anyway go and give one of your best enemies a bottle of creaming soda because they deserve making your life miserable why a bottle of creaming soda because its my favourite colour, pink! OH YUS PINK! But you see I am purple, i kinda wished I was pink. Oh well We'll meet again soon. The Pig who knows everything. (talk) 00:12, September 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm not mad and I understand bud... Lemme know when you wanna discuss it.. Red the hedgehog 16:41, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Why cant i upload images. I wanna share my fan character. (Truesonicfan1999 (talk) 22:54, October 7, 2013 (UTC)) Oh okay.. No problem ... I guess her father pyrokinesis and most of her mother's abilities... I dont have a WOP of choice yet but you can figure that out...and her name is Brandi and she's 15... Dark and depressing attitude( Not insane but kinda a blunt, cold, straight-forward type of person... also hates EVERYTHING....) (yet she's really insecure, and is frightened by the fact of bein judged upon) Yet when its not debatable she can have a soft side, secretly loves animals and is exceptionally fond of Sawyer) ~Red~ I was thinking a medium length a somewhat curly... And I think she'd act that way just to be left alone and also she burdened by her own personal insecurities... Her attire would be something dull and dark.. Basically she kinda like teenage Raven from teen titans..... ~RED~ note to spoon, don't leave messages on your own wall >:T Carefulspoon (talk) 17:36, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Yupp. Lol you can make the page if yhu want... oh she seemslike a cool chara now how would they interact might I ask? I kinda figured they would.. So Red should like associating with her.. And there's no rush really... Maybe we could write a RP about Red first meeting her something ~RED~ Ok spoon I'm sure Red will love her too... and i'll make the page and you can start it... Im on my ps3 now so all i can edit talk pages and add pics when its underway i'll see if i can truck it to the library... Okay spoon I labeled the page... "Just my type" lol yhu can edit when yhu have the time... Red the hedgehog 15:29, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey spoon, juss lemme know when yhu wanba create and edit Brandi's page ok? ~RED~ wat None at all. I had no hard feelings against you. I understand the drama issue, it's annoying and need to be done with. The issue has been since you weren't around it was just drama left and right, only hints of fun. I kinda vanished on my own, making me lonely on the site. Mainly my fault, no one else. ^^; Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 05:44, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Well if you have a sucessful attempt maybe we can start-over together.... And i need you too see the new red of my TL! Daniel Red the hedgehog 16:15, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay spoon! Good to hear that. New year right? I also got a idea for a starting character for you... A somewhat of a obsessive wacky girl name Cindy? She likes Fiona a bit, charming,very seductive,very crazy,(possible multiple personalities disorder?) that's like so attatched to Daniel he couldn't resist her? But like he'd be super terrified of her at the same time? --Red the hedgehog 21:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay send me the link once its up and ready...And yea me too!Red the hedgehog 14:33, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Happy new year btw :3 Red the hedgehog 17:29, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Could you lift off the protection off of my page Fast The hedghog all I wanted to do is edit it please ~~Coolhedghogguy~~ P.S Why did you porotect it in the first place??? It still says that it is porotected. ~~Coolhedghogguy~~ there is a problem with my friends acount Coolhedghogguy he has a page that I can edit but he's the original creator and he's blocked I know you all are trying to protect pages but he made Fast the hedghog and he's blocked but i'm not so it doesn't make sense if you could look into this problom that would be great thanks from ~~Red hedgehog sonic fan~~ Thank you very much ~~Coolhedghogguy~~ It seems i can edit but i can't go into visual mode it will only let me edit in sorce mode. I know I'm asking alot but could you fix that ~~Coolhedghogguy~~ Spoon could you please remove this blog post? I made it by accident http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ShiftLock/Shiftlock%27s_DeviantART_Page ShiftLock (talk) 01:50, February 19, 2014 (UTC)Shiftlock